Obsolete
by StickyQuote
Summary: A 'what if' set in the Hyperdimension Neptunia universe, post Megadimension Neptunia VII. After history has been set straight by Uzume, the 4 goddesses and their sisters, a nation of the past has surfaced alongside Uzume's history—Panus—and it's CPU, Azure Heart. What is the nature of this supposedly old nation, and why hasn't it made contact with the mainland since it's founding?
1. Chapter 1: Gamindustri

Heyo. This is my first fanfiction I've ever felt like putting out there, based on a 'what if' set in the Hyperdimension Neptunia series. It has OCs, but none of them are written to outshine the main characters, and don't take the spotlight any more than how Uzume did in Megadimension Neptunia VII.

Edit: As of 7/12/2017, an actual author friend of mine gave me advice after I asked what the average length of a decent chapter was. She told me 5000 words was 'respectable' and gave me 8000 as a general ball park estimate. Granted, this is a fanfiction, but I still want to take pride in and develop my writing skills, so from now on, chapters 3 onwards will be quite a bit longer. Hopefully broken up into nice easy to digest chunks for your viewing pleasure. Thanks to those who have follow me this far!

Edit: 8/29/2017, Soooo yeeeeah. Good news is I'm not dead, not giving up on this fic. Sorry for the hiatus, lost net for like two weeks and lost like all motivation as a result, but it's slowly returning. Sorry for the wait! I'll hopefully have the next chapter up within a week, maybe two. Again, sorry for the delay! Life is a bi*ch!

* * *

Gamindustri.

A land ruled by four goddesses known as Console Patron Units—CPUs—who have kept the peace despite interdimensional beings, past CPUs and monsters of all sorts causing turmoil and chaos on multiple occasions.

Lady Black Heart, goddess of Lastation.

Lady White Heart, goddess of Lowee.

Lady Green Heart, goddess of Leanbox.

And lady Purple Heart, goddess of Planeptune

These four have reigned over the major nations for years now.

That's what I've heard from rumors across the wastes; must be nice to be a goddess wanted by your people—pretty sure those four never had to defend themselves against their own subjects. Honestly, I don't even know how I'm still around; my shares are practically in the negatives and have been for years now.

Oh, who am I? Well...

* * *

"Pain-us? That sounds like an old meme from N-chan!" Said a lavender haired girl, short and youthful looking, clad in a hoodie-dress combination outfit.

A sandy haired and even younger looking girl rolled her eyes, "It's pronounced 'pan-oos', Neptune. Honestly, you can be so dense sometimes." She spat caustically, a regular attitude she had for those that showed little interest in expanding their knowledge.

"A dense Nep is the best Nep! Gotta keep that fall damage down, after all, Blanc!"

"It probably all goes to your head, unlike any concept of work or duties as a CPU."

Neptune looked quite offended momentarily, holding a hand to her chest as if she were shocked that such a thing would be said about her; "Me? Really? Honestly, why ya being so nasty to me today?"

A soft sigh came from the other side of the room, a tall blond and regal woman taking a sip from a white and purple teacup she held by the handle between two fingers. To say she was merely busty was an understatement, as it seemed her bosom practically had it's own gravity to it despite the well crafted green gown she wore. "It may be because of your failure to comprehend the gravity of this situation, Neptune." She spoke much like a mother lecturing a child, "A nation across the seas hasn't been in contact with our respective ones for almost as long as Uzume's time as Planeptune's active CPU. It is troubling, to say the least."

Neptune huffed a bit as she rolled onto her back upon the soft purple couch of her bedroom, "So they're a loner nation, it's not like we're exactly strangers to loners, y'know."

The last of the four girls in Neptune's room glanced towards Neptune, agitation across her features, "I'm going to pretend that wasn't towards me." The jet black haired girl remark, adjusting one of her black tails that made up her hair style in a forced elegant fidget. Overdressed was one of the many ways to describe the girl's outfit, and yet despite this, her skirt practically showed her underwear at any motion she made with her legs.

Neptune bat her eyelashes in mock affection.

"Get a room already you two; at any rate, the reason we're all here is to figure out what to do about this," Blanc explained, trying to get the CPUs back on track, "Ever since Uzume's history returned, so did several books in my collection, including one about this supposed fifth nation of Gamindustri to the southeast."

The black haired girl spoke up once again, "As silly as it is, maybe Neptune has a point; maybe they just want to be alone?"

Shocked at the girl's rare honest opinion, Neptune pretended to faint, "Noire-senpai noticed me, gak, ded."

"Oh honestly, I'm just saying that maybe it's intentional." Noire elaborated, folding her arms.

"Even if that were the case, it seems strange that they would make no efforts to contact any of us after the Zero Dimension situation was resolved and everyone remembered the correct history." Said the blond, casually sipping her tea.

"Ugh, Veeeeert... don't make it sound like people might be in trouble down there; I can't lay around if people are in troubleeee..." Neptune whined.

Nobody in that room could deny that—while some of them cared less than others, all four of the CPUs wanted to protect others where they could, but leaving their nations to go help one they'd only just recently read about wasn't something any of them were eager to do, regardless of their respective reasons. Shares, the faith of the people towards their CPUs, were harder to tap into across long distances, and it wasn't guaranteed that they could immediately secure enough Shares that far away to maintain their ability to access their HDD form—their Hard Drive Divinity state of being.

Awkward silence filled Neptune's room between the four goddesses.

Until it was broken by a fiery red head who suddenly throw open the door to the room.

"Nepsy!" The red haired girl cried out, her orange tie finally falling back down over her exposed navel as she stood in the doorway, "We got invited to a CPU Summit down in Panus!"

The four girls turned their attention to her, Neptune finally speaking up after a long pause, "Uh, Uzume, that honestly sounded like forced plot point in the story."

"Wha...? Oh, right, I forgot, you guys don't know about Panus, huh"

Blanc held up the book she had been talking to the others about, "Actually, we just were talking about it and wondering what to do; seems the proper thing now is to accept the invitation and meet their CPU, but anything you can fill us in about that nation would be beneficial to us, Uzume."

"What's her name?" Noire asked, her curiosity over another CPU in a far off nation causing her to speak up.

"I'm not sure if she's the same CPU as when I was around, but I'm pumped to find out what her nation has been up to this whole time." Uzume stated with a smile, "They call her Lady Azure Heart, but back in the day I called her Sonia; she was a brand new CPU back then and nervous as hell, but I bet she's grown into a fine CPU after all these years."

The four CPUs glanced at one another, each of them getting a similar idea within moments of one another, then smiling at Uzume.

"Uhm... why are you all looking at me like that? It's kinda creepin' me out..."

* * *

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: Roadtrip

Hey, don't get me wrong, I'm not the type to get all torn up about it inside; they think they can rule their nation without a CPU, that's fine. But what they did crossed a line humans were never meant to cross.

What's with that look?

No, I don't think I'm above them in general, but you see what they did to me, don't you?

A normal, healthy CPU shouldn't be like _this_...

* * *

"Rusty, tch..." The tomboyish predecessor goddess scoffed, her red pigtails waggling with each step she made as she stormed out of Planeptune's Basilicom.

"Uzume!" A delicate voice cried out from the back of the building, running down the aisle after her, "Uzume, wait!"

Uzume didn't stop, but she did slow her pace to let the girl behind her catch up, not saying a word.

"Look, I kind of understand things from your view; Neptune and the others... they just..." The lavender haired CPU candidate tried to find the right words to not make Uzume any more annoyed than she already was, "They have a lot to deal with right now, and since you're getting used to this dimension, this is a great opportunity for you to travel and see more of the world!"

"A lot to deal with? What, like eating pudding, reading, gaming or... whatever the hell Noire does all day?" Uzume huffed.

"N-no, I don't think that's it; sis is lazy but she would want to go with us normally, the fact that she doesn't is kind of weird." Nepgear mentioned timidly.

Uzume paused by the doors to the Basilicom, finally turning to Nepgear, her amber eyes burning with a stubborn glare that spoke of how unwilling she was to listen to Nepgear's attempts to calm her.

The CPU candidate shrunk a bit, averting her gaze to the nearby wall as she continued, "From what I've been told by Histoire, the nations have been dealing with a new threat to their shares ever since about two weeks since you were unsealed..."

"Whoa, hey, hold on Gearsy, the way you're talkin', you're making it sound like I'm the one causing trouble for Nepsy and the rest of the CPUs!" Uzume cried, holding up both hands palms flat, the orange lining of the fingerless gloves on display.

"Ah!? N-no, no! I didn't mean it like that!" Nepgear assured before going back to explaining the current crisis facing Gaminidustri―if one could even call as a series of circumstantial incidents in each nation a crisis. "She went on to tell me and Neptune that it might have something to do with people who either might not have wanted to remember you, or maybe people that remembered what you erased also remembered other things."

"Like what kinda things?"

"She didn't say."

"Cause she didn't know or...?"

Nepgear shook her head, "Said it was just speculation."

"Hmpf," Uzume folded her arms and slouched in the doorway, "well, still, after what happened in Zero Dimension, I would hardly call myself rusty like Nepsy did."

Nepgear offered her a warm smile, "I bet sis just meant you were out of practice in your current form, what with the peace in Gamindustri right now."

Those amber eyes had dim to a more calm expression, "Heh, you make it pretty hard to stay mad at Nepsy, Gearsy."

"After all we've been through together, we shouldn't get mad over comments like that."

"I s'pose you're right, still wasn't nice to hear, though."

"Be thankful you don't have to listen to her snoring every night, Uzume."

Uzume let out a chuckle at that, and soon Nepgear follow, the two of them breaking into a small bout of laughter.

"Huh?" Nepgear reached into her right thigh pouch and pulled out her N-Gear―her handy device she used to communicate via the internet with people she knew. A disgruntled and shrill voice came from the speakers on the device when she answered the call sent to it.

"Nepgear! What did you do!?"

Nepgear looked concerned as she respond, "What do you mean, Uni?"

"Why am I being picked to represent Lastation in Noire's place at the CPU summit in... i-in..."

"Panus?"

"I knew that!" Uni barked, "Just answer my question!"

"Um, how would I know, Uni?"

Uzume chuckled softly in the background.

"B-because! I don't know! Ugh! You're so frustrating sometimes!"

"Uni, I-" There was a click from the otherside of the line.

Uzume finally spoke up, "So, when's the marriage?"

"M-marriage!? Goodness, please don't joke like that!" Nepgear whined out in embarrassment, cheeks flushed red.

"Well, we might as well swing by Lastation and pick up your girlfriend, Gearsy."

"We're just friends who happen to be girls! Hey! Uzume!?" She cried out as Uzume laughed tauntingly and ran out of the Basilicom, Nepgear giving chase shortly after.


End file.
